Minister Prussia
by The girl you never knew
Summary: Prussia has become an ordained minister, which means he can marry people. Oh my...Nations beware.
1. This can't be legal

A/N: I was watching this show where this guy became a minister then I read an ff where Italy was a minister then I thought 'why not Prussia?' and this was born. Enjoy my pretties. And yes you can consider this crack if you want. Plus wouldn't it be awesome if Prussia could marry you at your wedding? Personally I think it would be epically awesome!

Oh and this isn't a one-shot.

* * *

Minister Prussia

Chapter one: This can't be legal…

~Prussia~

I had done it! The awesome me was now an official ordained minister! Now I could marry people! Like my little bruder West and that boyfriend of his, Italy. Who he says is not his boyfriend. Which the awesome me knows is a totally unawesome lie. Anyone can see those to are so gay for each other…

Anyway I was heading over to France and Spain to brag about this and how I could marry them to anyone at any time! It's so awesome! Maybe I could marry Antonio and Lovi after Luddy and Feli…

"Keseses…" I laughed to myself.

I was at France's house and just walked in like I usually do on our Saturdays. I found France nursing his wine a thoughtful look on his face, probably considering who he was going to hook up with tonight. While Spain was munching on the churros he brought with them.

"Guess what guys!" I shouted.

"What is it mon ami?" France asked a bit annoyed I interrupted his thinking time.

"Yeah mi amigo what?" Asked Spain.

"Guess." I said with my usual smirk.

"You had a glorious threesome with Austria and Hungary?" France said.

"No…Why do you always guess that?" I asked.

"Because I believe that happens when you go to Austria's house and don't come back till 11 in the morning." France stated taking a sip of his wine.

"Did you win a lifetime supply of German beer?" Spain asked.

"I wish but no." I said.

"Then what is it? Are we even close?" France asked.

"Not even a little bit." I said with a cocky grin.

"Then what?" They said in unison.

I pulled out the certificate that was in the frame out of nowhere, much like Hungary's frying pan, and handed it to them.

I watched as the awesome realization dawned on their faces.

"This can not be legal…" they muttered.

"Oh but my friends it is. Legal in every way. Keseseses…" I stated.

"So you can marry people?" Spain asked.

"Ja! Isn't it awesome!" I said.

"Amigo, do you think you could marry me and Lovi?" Spain asked.

"Of course! I can marry anyone!" I said.

"Ohohohohoh. Have you told Germany yet? He may want to marry his little Italian." France said with his rape face at a mild level.

" Of course not. I just got it." I said.

"Well let's head over there. His reaction will be hilarious." Spain said.

"JA! Let's go!" I yelled as we left the room to Spain's sports car.

~Time skip to Germany's house~

"OH WEST!" I shouted into the house.

"What is it bruder, I am in a meeting." He said with and aggravated look. Behind him stood an annoyed Austria and Hungary.

"Look."I said as I handed him the certificate.

I watched him read it and his look was priceless. Luddy was gaping like a goldfish and his face had complete shock.

"What is it?" Hungary asked. Germany handed her the certificate and shock was soon on her face.

"What does it say?" Austria said with a curious look on his face. Hungary handed him the frame.

He read out loud, " We here by proclaim that Gilbert Beildschmit is now an ordained minister through the power of the German Catholic church…."

They were all silent for a moment. Complete shock on their faces.

"Das kann nicht legal sein...(This can't be legal)" Austria and Germany said in unison. While Eliza just stood there a bit shocked.

"But it is." I said with a smirk.

"Ve~ The pasta's done." Italy said skipping into the room.

Eliza looked at him and then at Luddy. Then back at me.

"Does that mean you can marry…?" She started.

"Ludwig and Feli? JA! The Awesome me is a minister!" I said with a kesese.

"EEEEEKKKKKK!" Eliza said with her yaoi face on.

We all covered our ears to protect us from her squeal.

"Luddy we're getting married?" Feli asked with a slight blush.

"Uh… um….uh…" West stuttered his face redder by the second.

~Hungary~

"Oh can I take pictures?" I asked.

"Uh…." Germany was still stuttering.

"Ve~ we're getting married!" Italy said taking his silence as a yes.

"Ja…okay." Germany said after a lot of stuttering and blushing.

"Mum." Someone said clearing their throat. We turned around and saw Gilbert in his minister uniform with Francis and Antonio dressed as deacons.

"Are we ready to start the awesome ceremony or what?" Gilbert asked.

"But what about their cloth-." Austria started but saw that France had somehow already changed the two into nice finely made tuxedoes. Germany in a black one and Italy in a white one.

"How did you-?" Austria asked.

"Do you want to find out?" Francis said with a wink and his rape face.

_SMACK_

I had hit him with my frying pan.

"Hey that is my deacon you are hitting." Prussia said.

"Whatever get the ceremony started I want to take pictures." I said holding up my frying pan.

"Okay. Totally not awesome. You will act as witnesses to this beautiful matrimony. Now let's go to the garden. That makes a nicer wedding than West's office." He grumbled. We followed him to the garden and I have to admit. The scenery does make it a nicer place than Ludwig's office.

"We gather here today to unite these two in holy awesome matrimony. Does anyone here object to this awesome union?" Gilbert asked. No one said anything…mostly because I was glaring at anyone (France) who even thought about it.

"Alright then, Do you Feliciano Vargas take Ludwig Beilschmit as your lawfully wedded husband. To have and to hold. To cherish and love in sickness and in health. In awesome riches and not so awesome poor. For as long as you're awesome lives last?" Gilbert asked.

"I do, ve~" Feli said his eyes tearing up a bit.

"And do you, Ludwig Beilschmit take Feliciano Vargas as your lawfully wedded uke." He said but stopped as I held my frying pan in my hand menacingly.

"Fine. As you're lawfully wedded husband. To have and to hold. To cherish and to love in sickness and in health. In the awesomeness of the riches and the not some awesome poor. For as long as you're awesome lives last?" Prussia asked.

"Ja, I do." Germany said, also slightly tearing up.

"You may now kiss the Italian." Prussia said and Germany swept Italy into a lasting passionate kiss. And I captured every moment in pictures. My nose slightly trickling blood at the yaoi. Austria was clapping and everyone was smiling.

"Now you two. Sign here and here." Prussia said handing them a clipboard with his signature on it. It was the marriage license. They both quickly signed.

"You are now Husband and Husband! Keseses." Prussia said.

* * *

A/N: So how was it? Please leave a review. Requests will be taken for this. So just tell me what pairing you want Prussia to marry next. This will be updated once or twice a month. Just to let you guys know. I don't do yuri so sorry but if its yaoi then yeah totally. And crack pairing accepted...well most of them. Hope you enjoyed this!^J^

Oh and will someone tell me how to spell Germany's last name. I am pretty sure I spelled it wrong.

Disclaimer: Um… I disclaim…what else am I suppose to say. It's pretty freaking obvious that I don't own Hetalia!


	2. We didn't Did we?

A/N: Hey there! Thank you so much for the reviews! I really appreciated it!

Anyway, this one is DenNor, which got the most requests! Choice for pairings will be at the end! Thanks!

Chapter 2

We didn't. Did we?

~Prussia~

Mein little bruder was married and I was the awesome one to do it! Kesese… How awesome am I? Wait don't answer that, I already know.

Anyway the rest of us decided to go to a bar and invite everyone as celebration since this is all last minute. All my drinking buddies were there! And others of course. Luddy didn't exactly say what the invite was about he said Feli wanted that to be a surprise.

Everyone had not had a drink yet because some of us (that are not as awesome as me) can not hold their beer *cough England cough*, and they wanted everyone to be sober for the announcement. Course I bet Denmark was already a bit tipsy before he got here.

"Everyone we have a big announcement!" Feliciano yelled putting his hands in the air for effect.

Ludwig cleared his throats, his face becoming slightly pink, "Feliciano and I have gotten married. So please enjoy yourselves."

There were a lot of whispers and gossip. But mostly a lot of "FINALLY!"s which just caused my little bruder to blush even more.

And Romano was cussing my bruder out until Antonio grabbed him and gave him as drink which seemed to calm down the Italian.

I walked over to Denmark and Norway who were with the other Nordics, merrily drinking their beer, wine, or Vodka

"What brings you here?" Denmark asked slinging his arm around Norway.

"Nothing. How you enjoying the party?" I asked taking a swig of my beer.

"Just keep the beers coming. Anyway who married your brother and Feliciano?" Matthias asked.

"The awesome me did!" I exclaimed.

"Nej." He said not believing the awesome me.

"Has the awesome me ever lied to you. Wait don't answer that! But ja, the awesome me did marry them." I stated pulling the certificate out of no where, yet again.

"Wow! Dude that is epic! OW!" He exclaimed as Norway twisted the arm that Matthias tried to put around him behind Matthias' back.

"Awe! Calm down and have another drink." I said practically force feeding Lukas the beer.

~ A couple shots, random make outs, and a passed out England~

~Denmark~

The party was in full swing! And Prussia had some how managed to slip into a shirt that read in giant white letters 'MINISTER!' which everyone just laughed at cause they were too drunk. Especially my beloved Lukas. Man did I love that man! And yes I have had...more drinks that I can keep count of. Pretty sure the number was around 50 or maybe 60.

And I had some how gotten Norway to get in a drinking game with me. We were at drink number 16 and I was winning! Lukas' words were starting to slur and I thought I should be worried cause he usually doesn't get this drunk.

"!Why do ya love meeee?" Lukas asked after the game after I we stopped.

"Why? Well you ought to know." I said looking into his beautiful azure eyes.

"Nope. I don't get why you love me." He said with a childish pout on his face.

"Well I love you cause, your ma spitfire! I just love everything about you! Your natural beauty. The way you are with children. I love everything about you!" I exclaimed.

"Everything?" He asked.

"Everything." I said with a swig of my umpteenth beer.

"Jeg elsker deg også." He muttered.

"Now, do you Lukas take this Viking as your lawfully wedded axe wielding husband? To have and to hold. To love and cherish in sickness and in health. In the most awesome bountiful riches and the unawesome lame poor?" Gilbert asked coming out of no where.

"Ja. I doo." He said with a slight slur.

"And do you-" He started.

"Ja. Ja I do!" I exclaimed a bit too excited.

"I now pronounce you Husband and Husband! Now kiss da dam bride!" Gilbert said obviously drunk.

I kissed Norge with all the passion I had to give him. Heck I apparently got married to him…I think.

"Sign here and here." Gil said handing us a pen. We quickly signed ant then he handed the paper over to Sweden and Finland.

" Awe!I love a good wedding!" Finland said, he was such a sap. He signed the paper and so did Sweden.

~The next morning~

~Norway~

I woke up with a major hangover. Memories from the night before flashed through my mind. Italy and Germany had gotten married. There was a drinking game with Matthias. And then what?

I realized that I was in Matthias' room. We didn't. Did we? I looked over and saw a naked Matthias lying next to me. I looked down and yup so was I. Damn…I noticed a paper on the night stand. I grabbed although it did hurt in certain places to move.

I could not believe my eyes! It was a marriage license for me and Matthias! We were married…holy fucking shit…

Tears started to stream down my face. I loved him yeah but this wasn't how I wanted it.

"Norge are you okay?" Denmark asked all of a sudden up, wiping the tears off my cheeks with his thumb. I just sniffled. He looked at the paper in my hand s and pulled me into a hug.

"If you want we can nullify it and act as it never happened." He said with no emotion but I looked into his eyes and that gave him away. He didn't want to let me go, his eyes glimmered with unshed tears.

"…No," I said after a while of silence, "I want to be with you it's just I can't even remember." I choked out.

"Well then, if you want then we can a have a big wedding and invite everyone." He said with a smile.

I looked up at him. I loved this man.

"Okay." I said and kissed him.

Translations:

Mein- my

Bruder- brother

Nej- No

jeg elsker deg også- I love you too

Pairings for next time:

US/UK

RusCan

Hong Kong/Iceland

SuFin

Hungary/Romania

Estonia/Ukraine

A/N: Anyway I hope you enjoyed this! Their big wedding chapter will come in a couple chapters. So there will be a part two to this! I hope you enjoyed this! If you have another paring you want please don't be afraid to suggest it! I am open to crack pairings too! So if you want I don't know Austria/Belarus I may give it a shot. Thanks so much! Please review and tell me what pairing in your review!


	3. YES YES YES! A MILLION TIMES YES!

A/N: Hey there! I hope you enjoy this chapter! Not really much to say.

Pairing: Sweden/Finland (they are so cute!)

Warning: I am not going to write Sweden's accent it is just too hard and tiring with spell check. Enjoy!

* * *

~Finland~

Last night was great, except for the hangover though, but nothing a little of Norway's 'potion' would not fix. I remember all of the little wedding between Denmark and Norway. It was really about time.

Anyway I was currently in the kitchen making pancakes for Sweden and me. I smiled at the thought of _my _Berwald. Yup after a _long _time we finally got together. So far it has been heaven.

"You making pancakes, Tino?" Ber said from the doorway of the kitchen. He was only wearing his pants and was casually drying his soft golden hair with a towel.

"Mhm." I said with a small blush creeping on my face. Hey you would too if you saw Sweden shirtless. Although this was not the first time the sight never got tiring.

"I'll be down quick. Just need to put a shirt on." He said.

"Kay." I said smiling at him.

A few minutes later Ber came into the dining area and sat down, now wearing a blue button down shirt I had bought him.

"Do you think Lukas will remember anything about his wedding?" Berwald asked.

"Hard to say. He was drunk beyond belief. I think he drank almost as much as Matthias." I said with a chuckle. Berwald grunted in agreement.

We ate our pancakes in peace only chatting about random things like my sleigh, his woodworking, and other things.

"Well, I best be heading out. Boss wanted to see me." Berwald said.

"Okay then. Drive safely." I said hugging him goodbye.

"Of course I will. I'll be home round dinner time." He said getting his blue fur lined coat on.

"Love you." He said heading out.

"Love you too Ber." I said to him.

~Sweden~

I lied; my boss didn't want to see me. I had a couple errands to run before dinner. Stuff Tino couldn't know about.

I drove on until I saw a little store with windows displaying necklaces, earrings, bracelets, and _rings_.

I parked my car and walked in to be greeted by Belarus. Yes, Belarus had a knack for making jewelry. Even though it was only a hobby of hers, besides the knives, in fact her stuff was the best you could get.

"Hello again Sweden. Are you here to pick up your ring?" She asked her voice only slightly threatening. I nodded yes.

"Follow me then." She said, although on regular circumstances you should never follow her any where.

I followed her into a back room. A sharpening station was in one corner, a case of raw gemstones in another. A working and polishing table right smack in the middle, a filing cabinet next to it and behind her was a portrait of her, Ukraine, and Russia when they were younger.

She walked over to her desk and pulled out a dark blue felt covered box.

"Here it is." She said coldly handing the box to me.

I opened the box to reveal glorious ring. It was polished white gold band with a clear white diamond the size of a child's pinky nail. Around it were the tiniest blue diamonds in a baby sky blue color and in a dark blue. I watch it glitter in the low light and looked over to Belarus who looked expectantly at me.

"Thank you. This is glorious. Tino will love it." I said to her.

"You are welcome. Now if that is all please guide yourself out. I have an important meeting with someone that I must hurry to meet." She said and walked out. I followed behind her and walked out to my car slipping the case into my pocket.

One more stop then I will head home. I drove on towards Germany's house. Just a quick talk to Prussia.

I pulled out of the driveway and knocked on the oak door.

"Who is it?" I heard Prussia yell.

"It's me Sweden." I said.

"Oh right. Almost forgot you were coming. Kesesese…" He laughed as he opened the door and motioned for me to come in.

"So what is it you wanted?" Prussia asked as we sat down on the couch.

"You are a minister, right?" I asked.

"Ja, isn't it awesome!" He exclaimed.

I nodded my head yes and continued, "Listen, I'm thinking of proposing to Tino. And if he said yes I was hoping you could marry us." I said.

He was silent for a second.

"AWESOME! You and Tino are gonna tie the knot! Of course the awesome me will marry you and Tino! I have to tell France! And Spain!" He exclaimed and walked over to the phone.

"Wait, I would prefer it if you didn't tell any one 'til tomorrow." I said to him holding him back.

"Ja. Ja, of course." He said.

"Oaky then. I will call tomorrow to verify." I said and walked out of the home. It was already getting late. Almost 7 o'clock really. Boy does time fly.

By the time I got home my stomach was in knots.

I walked into the house and said, "Wife I'm home."

"Hey Berwald! I'm making Swedish meatballs!" Tino yelled from the kitchen. I walked in and the smell was delicious, Tino could always make them better than I could.

"Here you go." He said and placed a plate of the meatballs in front of me and then sitting across from me with his own plate.

The weight of the box felt heavier all of a sudden. I took a deep breath and let it out.

"Ber are you okay?" Tino asked looking a bit worried.

"Yeah. I'm fine." I said. He looked at me and went back to eating. Soon we were done and sitting in the living room watching a movie. It's now or never I guess.

~Finland~

Berwald turned down the volume of the movie we were watching.

"What is it Berwald?" I asked.

"Tino I have to ask you something." He said.

"Go one. You know you can ask me anything." I said.

"Ever since last night, after Lukas and Matthias got married I started thinking. I wanted that for us. To finally be able to make you my real wife. To know that you would be mine forever and always. I love you Tino. So.." He said and got down on one knee in front of me.

"Ber…" I started.

"Tino, I know I may not deserve this, but you make me the happiest person in the world and will you marry me?" He asked pulling out a box and opening it to see the most amazing ring I had ever seen. I already knew my answer.

"YES! YES! YES! A MILLION TIMES YES." I yelled and tackled him with a hug and kissing him with as much passion as I could muster.

* * *

A/N: Hope you like this. Their wedding will be the 7th chapter. Norway's and Denmark's is the 5th chapter in case you wanted to know.

Okay next chapter will be a crack pairing that I will let you guys decide in your reviews because polls take too much of my time.

* * *

Crack pairings:

Canada/Belarus

Ukraine/Latvia

Romania/Austria

Hungary/Canada

Liechtenstein/ Romania

* * *

Or if there is another crack pairing you want and I get requests for it then maybe.

Disclaimer: I don't own…


	4. DenNor wedding

Girl: Hello! I'm so sorry! I know it's been like forever! But I have a valid excuse. The fourth chapter of this was deleted by my nephew when he was playing around with the computer :( and then I forgot what pairing I was writing and I was like "YOU KNOW WHAT SCREW THAT! i'M WRITING THE DENMARKS AND NORWAY'S WEDDING" so yeah get ready for some fluff...

Disclaimer: The awesome me doesn't own Hetalia...yet

* * *

Norway was pacing around the clean white room nervously. He had planned everything. Everything was supposed to be perfect, it was his wedding after all.

"Oh Lukas calm down, it'll be fine. You'll walk down the aisle and say 'I do' and have a bunch of little norwegian and dane love children" Finland said merrily sitting Norway down and tieing the bow tie of his suit. (No matter how much the dane whined he was not wearing a dress)

"Besides, you're already married." Finland said dusting him off.

"Still, I want this to be perfect. Aren't you stressing over your wedding?" Norway asked the peppy nation.

"Of course but if I work on it too much Berwald just picks me up and takes me to the sauna he made. Which by the way is amazing." Finland said.

"Mama, Papa said the wedding starts in 7 minutes!" Peter said opening the door. He was already in his tux. He looked at Norway cautiously as if he would explode.

"Okay, you can do this." Finland said letting Norway get up and walking out the door.

The church he chose was beautiful. Stained windows outlined the walls. Polished oak pews stood on the sides with people seated quietly (they were all scared of what Norway would do if they even dare ruin a single thing). Norway walked down the aisle, he looked up to Matthias and smiled. Matthias looked serious and calm. His black tux showing off his nicely built frame. He looked directly into his eyes and smiled his goofy smile and all the nervousness went away.

Once he reached the alter, Denmark took his hands and stared lovingly into his eyes. He mouthed 'i love you' and Norway smiled and said it back. Prussia cleared his throat.

"We gather here on this awesome day to unite these to in awesome holly matrimony. Now Denny old boy, I see you have your hand over his. This will be the last and only time you have the upper hand in anything. You two, will now be together for better and for worse. Now I understand the two of you have your own vows." Prussia said and nodded giving you guys the go ahead.

"Lukas, I've loved you for so long and I know this all started with beer drinking contest but I got you in the end and that's what truly matters to me. I want to have you with me forever, because I'll love you forever. Even after forever is over even! So thank you for loving me." Matthias said with a sincere smile.

"Matthias, you idiot, but you're my idiot and I love you so much. I was just too stubborn to admit it, I just thought that you would never feel the same. But I stand here ready to live my life with you, loving you and putting up with your idiotic antics. I love you, and I always will." Lukas said unshed tears gleaming in his eyes.

"Now, do you Matthias take Lukas to be your lawfully wedded husband. To have and to hold. To cherish and love, for better or for worse and for all the awesome riches and not so awesome poor? In sickness and in health?" Prussia asked.

"I do." Matthias said.

"Now do you Lukas, take my awesome pal Matthias as your lawfully wedded husband? To have and to hold, to love and to cherish, for better and for worse. For all those awesome riches and not so awesome poor? In sickness and in health?" Prussia asked.

"I do." Lukas said.

"I now pronounce you tsundere and unlucky bas- OW! Shit Hungary! Alright, " Prussia said rubbing the back of his head, "I now pronounce your husband and husband. You may now kiss your husband."

Denmark swooped in and kissed him, that went on for a while. Cat calls and clapping surrounded them as they parted for air.

* * *

Girl: I hope you like it and I'm sorry it's a bit short. Not sure when I'll update. Next chapter might be a crack pairing. I want to marry China off but I don't know what nation. And don't say Russia he's already marrying Canada! Maybe China/Liechtenstein? I don't know, tell me what you think.


End file.
